


[Podfic] Sweet Comfort

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Sweet Series [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Family is Here For Him, Cock Warming, Concussions, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Gen, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Incel Behavior from an OC, M/M, NO rape, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), sex shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale has finally started work as a lawyer at his fiancé’s firm, and is eager to prove that he is a capable attorney. But why is he getting such odd looks from his newest client? Surely, this man doesn't know about his experience as a cam boy, does he?It turns out that what goes on the Internet really does live forever. When Aziraphale's past sneaks up on him, will the firm be able to defend their own? Or have they found the one case they can't win?Part of the SugarDaddy!Crowley 'Sweet Temptation' SeriesYou can nowListen to the complete series on Anchor, ordownload it from archive.org!
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Ligur (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Lilith/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Sweet Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	1. Do I know you?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633691) by [Shay_Moonsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk). 



> Music: [Angels](https://filmmusic.io/song/53-angels) by Sascha Ende ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Sweet-Comfort---Chapter-1-Do-I-know-you-eknk4f)


	2. Where do we go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, and a decision.

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Chapter-2-Where-do-we-go-ekr5ar)


	3. Won't you be my lawyer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does a firm defend their own?

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Chapter-3-Wont-you-be-my-lawyer-ekr5ds)


	4. Is this you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a trial.
> 
> Note from author: A warning for this chapter - Sandalphon shames Aziraphale pretty badly for the work he used to do, and there's a bit of victim-blaming he tries (key word, tries) to impart. Thankfully this is a fantasy world and that shit don't fly in my fantasy world.

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Chapter-4-Is-this-you-ekr5h6)


	5. What lies ahead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ruling. The aftermath. One last article.

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Sweet-Comfort-Chapter-5-What-lies-ahead-eks6j6)


End file.
